A Khajiit's Argonian
by TheTogaedHail
Summary: Just my first...whatever this would be. About that Argonian Wujeeta and my old and deleted character Feles khajiit


Feles had no problem with how he was currently living. He got lots of money, he had plenty of friends, he had plenty of sense, he even had it good with every single Daedra. But there was one thing in his life that he found as a rather large flaw. Almost every girl he came across wanted to be with him, if not only for one night.

He hated it. He wanted to just meet someone who actually likes him for HIM. Not just because he was the Dragonborn and saved Skyrim, if not all of Tamriel. Sure, it was a pretty big deal and all, but that doesn't mean he was all too excited when virtually every girl started throwing themselves at him because of it.

Every other male in every other race questioned him and his reactions towards the women. They didn't understand. Feles understood their way of thinking, though, and it made sense. Life is short so they should live it to the fullest. He agreed. But there was one problem. His mind and soul both agreed it'd be best if he lived it to the fullest with someone. And that someone had to be, in a word, special. He had to love them and they had to love them back. Not for what he'd done some time ago, but for who he was. Now.

There was always one girl he liked, though. The one female who was addicted to Skooma and he gave her a potion of healing so her boss wouldn't notice. Sure, what he did for her was small. But when he saw her face after he handed it to her. She just seemed so happy. Especially when he took down the Skooma dealer and helped her get back to normal. But when he was handing out pamphlets for the Temple of Mara, his heart sank at her reply to taking the card, "I couldn't even clean my tail with this garbage." He had planned on purposing to her and living with her in Riften, her home, but in his house. Feles couldn't tell what her reaction was to HIS reaction. Mainly because his eyes started fogging up and he couldn't see before he turned around and started away with a mere, "All right, then Wujeeta. Thanks for your time, anyway."

After several moments of thinking to himself about all this as he lay on his bed in his house in WindHelm, Feles gave a low sigh and pryed himself up so he could go find new places. And unfortunatelly, it appeared he had discovered just about every location in Skyrim. Just great. Sure, he knew there was plenty more places to explor elsewhere, like in Elswer, but he preffered that he stay in Skyrim. Mainly because by the seems of it, more power didn't do the Empire much good and they seemed a bit more confused about what they were doing than before. And if not the Empirials or, god-forbid, the Stormcloaks, then it may as well be him.

By the time Feles finished putting on the clothes he wears when inside a stronghold's walls and his dagger, several loud knocks came from downstairs. From the speed and force of the knocks, Feles could tell that they were in dire need and he should answer quickly.

With one swift "Whirlwind Sprint" from the top of the stairs to the front door, that's exactly what he did. He paused for a moment in shock and gazed upon his visitor. She was an Argonian. And one he knew as well. Wujeeta. He gasped and pulled her in, slamming the door behind her before the guards saw where she was standing or where she went.

Feles angrily turned towards Wujeeta to scold her for putting herself in such danger by sneaking into the walls of WindHelm. But what he saw calmed him. Or rather, what he felt. The Argonian rushed towards him and hugged him as hard as she could once her turned to her.

The Khajiiti Dragonborn gently wrapped his arms around her in return and purred softly. Wujeeta giggled slightly before letting go. She sighed and sat down at the table next to her, "Thanks for letting me in. Those guards would have had my head."

That jogged Feles' momentarily short term memory, "Yes. Why did you come into WindHelm? I have a house in just about every other major stronghold."

Wujeeta looked at him and gave a slight shrug, "I just wanted to come see you as soon as possible."

Once again, Feles' mood dropped down to a warm and caring level. He gently strode into the kitchen and back, placing a steaming plate of meat with a fork and knife in front of Wujeeta. She smiled and started eating. Feles didn't eat. He waited and gazed at her as she consumed the steak. His eyes rested on her hips, her shoulders, arms, her breasts…then slowly moved away and up to her face. Oh fuck.

Wujeeta rasied a brow as she saw Feles' face take on a form of panic at her catching him staring at her. She gave a light laugh and got up. She went over to him and gently wrapped her arms around his neck. In return, Feles placed his hands on her hips.

What Feles didn't expect was that Wujeeta gently leaned forward and pressed the end of her mouth to his. He stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. But his mind later caught up with Wujeeta's and he started kissing back.

Feles gently let his hands drag and roam Wujeeta, not getting much of a reply. Unless you count that she led one of his hands down to her opening.

The Khajiit pulled her close as possible and lifted Wujeeta into a bridal position. He carried her up to his bed and laid her down.

Once on the bed, Wujeeta immediately started helping Feles be rid of his clothes. As he did help her with her own. After the two were completely bare and prepared for each other, Feles positioned his member in front of her entrance. Wujeeta sighed in content as Feles started gently rubbing against the outer edges.

After several moments, Feles looked into her eyes with concern, "Are you absolutely sure? I know you're still 'pure'."

Wujeeta gave a small grin and put her hands under Feles' chin. She gently motioned closer to him and started kissing him again. She broke the kiss and smiled wider than before, "Of course, Feles. I want you to be the one to take it."

Happily taking the invitation, Feles proceeded and penetrated her. Wujeeta let out a cry of pain and pleasure, causing Feles to stop for a moment so she could become adjusted to this new feeling. He leaned in and gently kissed her once more before lifting up her legs and pulling and pushing his shaft in and out of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as his thrusts began to pick up in speed.

Wujeeta gave a low moan and held her Khajiit close. Her breathes became ragged and she wondered what was happening. Feles felt the clenching and already knew what it meant. He leaned close so his mouth was to her ear, "Just let it out, darling. Come for me."

The Argonian cried out as her newfound lover filled her womb with his seed as she felt her whole body practically explode in warmth and pleasure.

Feles slowly pulled out, lightly spurting more sperm into Wujeeta by his momentary sensitivity.

Giving Feles a loving look, Wujeeta lay under him, slowly regaining her strength after her orgasm.

Laying down beside Wujeeta and pulling her close, Feles gently started purring as he began to cuddle with the Argonian. Wujeeta giggled once more, causing the purring to increase in strength. The purring seemed so loud it probably could have been heard farther than Wujeeta's previous cry of ecstacy.

Wujeeta carefully took Feles' head into her hands, "I'm sorry."

This confused the Dragonborn, "Why?"

"For not seeing your signs sooner," the Argonian replied with her lovely grin having slowly faded away, "The only way I found out you were interested in me was when your eyes started tearing up when I said what I did when you handed me that pamphlet for the Temple of Mara."

Feles smiled and pulled her close, kissing her once more. He broke the kiss and rubbed their noses together, "It's perfectly fine. At least we got to have this moment here."

This caused the Argonian to smile, "That is true. I finally get to be with you."

Something broke in Feles, but he wasn't quite sure what. It seemed to him that when she said interested, she meant for sex. Something just rubbed off on him that said this wasn't what he hoped or what he thought. It was telling him she probably wasn't truly interested in love. But just for being with the Dragonborn.

Feles wanted to find out which was true: if Wujeeta felt the same or if she just wanted to go to bed with the Dragonborn. He gently kissed her again and looked her in the eyes, "Wujeeta…I love you."

By saying this, Feles clearly stunned Wujeeta. One could easily see this from her expression. But she seemed happy as well. A small, loving smile slowly made its way across her face and Wujeeta began to tear up. She gave Feles a tight, tight hug and cuddled with him, "I love you too, Feles."

The Khajiit began purring once more and hugged her almost as tight as she did he. She looked at him and he looked at her, their eyes catching an equinox and never breaking it until Feles and Wujeeta pressed their mouths back into another kiss.

Joy overswept Feles' other emotions. He finally found the one. The one he was meant to love.

Feles gently caressed Wujeeta's head until she finally closed her eyes and went to sleep. He soon did the same and the two new lovers spent the rest of the night wrapped in each others' arms, dreaming of the soon-to-be moment where they wake up to have each other be the first thing they lay their eyes on the next day.


End file.
